Batman REUS
by Jose Cruz
Summary: Bruce Wayne, esta apunto de revivir el evento mas traumatico de su vida, y de la mano de recuerdos y personas de su pasado, descubrirá la verdad sobre su sufrimiento.


**I**

El arma apuntaba hacia papá, directamente en medio de los ojos.

Casi podía ver que la bala atravesaba hacia atras de su cabeza y yo quedaba cubierto por unos pedazos de su cerebro..

Mire fijamente a ese sujeto, trataba de grabar en mi mente sus rasgos faciales, y mientras hacia esto no soltaba para nada la mano de mamá, tenia miedo a lo que fuera a suceder después.

El le pregunto a papá si creía que la muerte era para siempre y le pidió desesperado la cartera.

Papá accedió sin dudarlo y no dijo nada acerca de la pregunta, por el miedo que esa arma, la cual estaba dirigida entre sus ojos le influía.

Mamá estaba desesperada, sin saber que debía hacer, no podía hablar, toda acción que realizaba la hacia temblando, sacaba dinero de su bolso y ni siquiera sostenía con fuerza la cartera de lo nerviosa que estaba, sus ojos temblaban y también sus manos.

Yo no podía dejar de repetirme lo mismo en la cabeza.

Insistí días enteros, para que mis padres me trajeran al cine el día de hoy, y ahora me arrepiento de eso.

Si tan solo no hubiera insistido tanto, o simplemente no venir hoy a el cine, quizá ni siquiera pasar por este callejón.

Mejor apúntame a mi.

Mátame a mi, pero mis padres no tienen la culpa.

No hice nada y no dije nada.

Papá le acaba de dar la cartera, ¡Bien!, ya nos podemos ir a casa tranquilos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mamá dejo de estar nerviosa por un momento.

\- Gracias - dijo el asaltante.

Miro su arma fijamente.

Y en un movimiento rápido, casi en un parpadear de ojos, el jalo el gatillo, y mi padre cayo tendido al suelo.

Mamá estaba mas que asustada, el miedo ya la había consumido por completo y solo se limitaba a sacar lagrimas de sus ojos.

Su mar de lagrimas hacia que se ahogara de miedo.

Yo, solo olía la pólvora, y miraba ese bulto de huesos que yacía en el suelo ya sin vida.

El asaltante, ya convertido en asesino, le arranco el collar de perlas a mamá y de la misma manera que a papá, acabo con su existir.

El asesino se marcho corriendo, y doblando la esquina se escucho otro disparo.

Quizá ya se había suicidado.

Ahí me encontraba, completamente solo, arrodillado frente a los cuerpos de mis padres, por mi mente pasaban demasiados pensamientos, unos de culpa y otros de horror. En verdad no sabia que hacer, a donde ir, a quien llamar, solo no podía dejar de pensar en aquella pregunta.

No hice nada y no dije nada.

Solo me quede arrodillado esperando que algo sucediera.

El dolor no se comparaba con nada, mis lagrgimas se acababan y me sentia completamente vacio.

¿La muerte es para siempre?

 **II**

Mis ojos estaban irritados, se me nublaba la vista, y tenia ganas de llorar.

Me encontraba al termino de un callejón, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

Como era de esperarse el lugar apestaba a orina y sangre seca, el humo entraba en mis pulmones y las sirenas de las patrullas me gritaban en los oídos, el pavimento estaba frió y muy húmedo, podía sentir a través de este: misterio y muerte.

Una rabia llenaba mi ser y de hastío mi vida.

No podía recordar del todo la razón clara y cuerda por la que estaba allí.

Quería dar vuelta hacia atrás y regresar a la calle principal pero algo me lo impedía.

Tenia la sensacion de que mis pies estuvieran adheridos al suelo, luchaba contra mi cuerpo para retroceder, tratando de mover mis pies y mirándolos.

¡Mierda! muévete.

Me sentía cansado.

Mire a mi alrededor.

Solo había edificios, sucios, llenos de crimen, aseguro que hasta donde me encontraba podía oler la sangre derramada y escuchar todos los gritos de los crímenes allí cometidos.

Me penetraban completamente las miradas de todos los demonios que prestaban atención a todos mis movimientos a través de las ventanas.

Era casi imposible no escuchar sus risas y sus burlas.

Seguí luchando para lograr moverme de ese horrible lugar.

Al parecer los únicos pasos que se me permitían dar eran hacia adelante.

A un lugar donde no hay vuelta atrás, para adentrarme a un inmenso manto de oscuridad.

No sabia cuanto tiempo resistiría allí adentro.

Solo había muerte.

Caminaba muy tranquilo, pero mi ser se llenaba de un escalofrió, que parecía nunca acabar.

Miraba las paredes llenas de grafitis y sangre, estaban plagadas de un horror sin igual.

La noche reflejaba una gran frialdad y se sentía tan cruda.

Como la mas cruel de las guerras.

Podrida tal como una cruzada de la que bien sabes nunca regresaras y si tal vez corres con algo mas que suerte, no vuelves a ser el mismo, a tal punto de no contar con el juicio suficiente para verte en algún espejo.

No logras evocar cuales son o eran tus motivos para seguir en este mundo, solo pasa por tu mente lo miserable que te encuentras y el pedazo de mierda que eres para toda esta sociedad.

Una puta escoria más.

Cuando vuelves y observas de nuevo solo ves el monstruo en el que te has convertido.

Miras tus manos y solo ves la sangre con la que se han manchado, sabes muy bien nunca en tu puta vida lograste algo bueno, ni para los demás ni para ti, lo único para lo que sirven tus manos son para matar, acabar con vida de inocentes.

Eso es lo que me transmitía esa noche, es lo que me recuerda cada noche y me atormenta.

Saque del bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta una revolver totalmente cromada, era de hace varias décadas, tal vez del 56´.

El arma era mas fría que una morgue.

De mi otro bolsillo saque tres balas y de manera lenta y precisa las metí en el tambor del arma y temblorosa mente la sostuve en mis manos.

Mientras mas me adentraba perdía notablemente más la cordura.

La ciudad me envolvía en una masa de gritos, disparos y sangre, el ruido que emitían las patrullas de policía era tan ensordecedor.

Todo esto me aflijia, me decepcionaba y me hacían dudar.

¿En verdad esta ciudad necesitaba a mas héroes?.

No encuentro razones claras de la existencias de estos "Héroes".

¿En realidad protegen la ciudad, a las personas, a los inocentes?.

¿Es rectitud lo que transmiten o solo venganza?.

Forman ligas totalmente inservibles y sin sentido para impartir justicia.

¡Idiotas!

Aun no se dan cuenta, la sociedad esta tan cansada que inventa ideas tan estúpidas sobre "justicia".

Quizá solo sean idioteces difamadas por algún indigente seudo-revolucionario que tanto habla de un "VERDADERO CAMBIO" pero no hace nada para mover su maldito culo y cambiar este lugar de porquería.

Todos creen que este país es el mas avanzado del mundo; y tal vez estén en lo cierto ¿pero a que costo?.

Creando invasores justicieros.

Se preocupan por invadir naciones y acabar con los que se les oponen, pero no ven que en realidad las calles siguen llenas de escorias, asesinos y prostitutas.

Gente que acaba con la vida de inocentes sin piedad, siguen vagando por las calles, ocultándose en las sombras, siguen y siguen.

El hombre es salvaje por naturaleza, y no la puede seguir ocultando por mucho tiempo, no estamos tan lejos de ser animales y ellos no están tan alejados de ser como nosotros.

Empuñe el arma y sin ser cegado mas, seguí adentrándome al callejón.

Vamos, ¡No te detengas!, has llegado tan lejos como para dejarlo aquí.

Derrepente, no tuve fuerzas para sostenerme de pie, caí de rodillas, mire fijamente la revolver y solté varias lagrimas.

Entre lagrimas se me dificultaba respirar, aunque estaba en la calle sentía que me sofocaba, mis prendas me pesaban y acaloraban.

Respiraba ondo al mismo tiempo que me ahogaba con mi lagrimas, mi cara toco el pavimento y deje caer mi cuerpo en el.

Estiraba las manos y los pies como si quisiera alcanzar algo, quizá eran mis esperanzas por vivir, no lo se.

Solo lloraba, lloraba sin control,

Derrepente un estruendo me dejo sin mas lagrimas, gire la cabeza hacia mi lado derecho y pude observar a unos gatos peleando, uno negro y el otro blanco.

A el blanco le habían robado su comida y se alejaba por el miedo que infundía el de color negro.

Ese gato negro, ambicioso y peligroso me recordaba a una persona que ha estado en mi vida.

Una vil y cruel ladrona.

Pero fue la única mujer a la que ame de verdad; la única que saco las sonrisas mas sinceras, era claro que no era la madre de mi hijo, pero ella tenia algo diferente, algo que me atraía completamente.

Y hasta la fecha desconozco que me tenia enamorado de ella.

 **III**

Hace un año, pasábamos la noche en mi mansión después de una buena fiesta, y nos encontrábamos un poco cansados.

Estaba adentro sirviendo una copa de vino para ella.

Estaba sentada al borde de la terraza, mirando la ciudad desde lo alto.

Yo, sigilosamente me acerque, ya que no podía caminar rápido por los vasos que traía en las manos, camine lo mas lento posible, para que no se percatara y así poder sorprenderla.

Pero como siempre me descubría.

\- No se como logras hacerlo.

\- Es mejor que te acostumbres.

-¿Y no me vas a decir como lo haces, si me movía tan lento?

\- No, es mi secreto. - me miro fijamente y guiño un ojo como un gesto coqueto.

Me repose junto a ella y le di la copa de vino.

Contemplaba la luna y la hermosa que se miraba esa noche, después volví y la mire a ella fijamente. Al mismo tiempo analizaba su rostro.

Cada centímetro.

Cada expresión.

Cada detalle.

Poco a poco, comenzando desde su barbilla, Luego su boca

¡Por dios! que labios.

Después su nariz.

Probablemente la mas hermosa y graciosa que jamas he visto.

Sus mejillas.

Me seguí hasta sus ojos y cuando los mire fijamente, ella volvió y me miro a los mios.

¿Que es esto?. Nunca lo había sentido.

Esta sensacion es diferente a todas.

¿Donde quedaba la ira y el odio?. ¿Donde?.

Quizá estoy enamorado.

¿En verdad lo estaré?. ¡Si lo estoy! ¡Estoy enamorado!,

Pero, no puede ser, una persona como yo no tiene el tiempo para enamorarse, eso déjaselo al boyscout de Kansas o aquel tipo del anillo verde.

¿Tal vez necesite un respiro?.

La abrase, ella me beso, y después solo contemplamos la luna hasta el amanecer.

\- No es un secreto que yo te amo, y créeme que cuando te lo digo es en serio, Bruce.

-Si, créeme que yo también te amo - dije yo, mientras miraba hacia mis pies.

Pero no todo es felicidad.

Me abandono.

Después de que ella asesinara a un pandillero que la había cortado anteriormente con una navaja, y yo se no se lo perdonara.

No somos mejores que ellos cuando los asesinamos, no lo somos y nunca los seremos.

Cuando matas a un asesino, el numero de asesinos en el mundo sera siendo el mismo, y aun mas si yo te ayudo a acabar son su vida.

-Entiéndelo Bruce, eres un criminal igual que yo, da igual si matas a alguien o no, nunca has cambiado, seguirás siendo igual, el mismo niño que sufría por el asesinato injustificado de sus padres, el mismo hombre que se disfraza de murciélago todas las noches y pelea a muerte con un puto payaso.

-Pero aun asi Selina, no tenemos derecho a decidir quien vive y quien no. Estas personas son criminales, pero al igual que tu o yo ellos también necesitan una segunda oportunidad.

Y ella solo se molestaba cada vez más cuando le decía razones por no tener que asesinar a alguien.

Se molestaba más.

Y más.

Hasta que se fue sin decir nada.

 **IV**

Melancolía y la desesperación, eso es lo que estaba apoderado de mi alma.

Me encontraba temblando.

Abrí los ojos y seguía atrapado en ese callejón.

\- Hay algo que me tiene atrapado a ti Selina - dije entre lagrimas.

Gire todo mi cuerpo para estar boca arriba, y mire la luna, estaba tan hermosa, como el día que Selina se fue.

A pesar del frió que había en la ciudad, yo me encontraba sudando y mi cara estaba llena de sudor frió.

Una gran brisa cruzo por el callejón.

Saque de el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón un pedazo de periódico y varios recortes del mismo.

Un recorte decía:

 **LA FAMILIA WAYNE SE HACE DE ENEMIGOS.**

 **Wayne Industries; la mas exitosa.**

 _23 DE MAYO DE 1981_

 _Todo parece indicar que la familia de los Wayne se acaba de ganar unos cuantos enemigos nuevos. En los últimos meses Wayne Industries ha estado comprando acciones y locaciones de empresas a punto de estar en la bancarrota, como por ejemplo el rumor de que acaba de comprar el periódico de el Daily Planet posicionándose en las estadísticas por arriba de Lex Corp y Queen Industries._

Otro de estos recortes de periódico decía:

 **TRAGEDIA EN PARK ROW.**

 **El horrible asesinato de los Wayne.**

 _8 DE JUNIO DE 1981_

 _La noche de ayer, aproximadamente a las 10:47 PM, se reporto el asesinato de la familia Wayne. Thomas y Martha Wayne presentan heridas de bala, los dos en el cráneo y el único testigo: Bruce, su hijo dice que fueron despojados de sus pertenecías y de sus vidas mientras salían del cine. Bruce es el único sobreviviente del crimen y no presenta heridas o pruebas de agresión física, el niño fue llevado con su tutor y mayordomo: Alfred Pennyworth quien se hará cargo del joven Bruce._

 _El asesino fue encontrado sin vida en una de las aledañas al callejón donde ocurrió el atentado, al perecer se suicido, mientras tanto el cuerpo del culpable sin conocerse su identidad, ya que según el oficial James Gordon del DPCG, el asesino no aparece en ningún registro y al parecer este sujeto no existe._

Una tragedia de verdad.

La policía nunca supo quien fue el asesino, ni quien lo mando. Todos suponían que lo mando alguna otra empresa, para acabar con mis padres y así Wayne Industries cayera y terminara en quiebra.

Así como este había miles y miles de rumores acerca del asesinato.

Todas fueron meras especulaciones, la verdad nunca se supo.

Saque un ultimo recorte y este decía:

 **EL MURCIÉLAGO JUSTICIERO EN GOTHAM.**

 **Justiciero acaba con el crimen en la ciudad.**

 _23 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1995_

 _Los ciudadanos de Gotham han reportado diversos avistamientos de lo que parece ser un tipo disfrazado de lo que dicen muchos ser un murciélago. La policía sigue persiguiendo a este presunto criminal, ya que se le acusa de varios delitos, y varias denuncias de golpizas que da en las calles de Gotham, pero la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad lo defienden y dicen haber sido salvados de la delincuencia._

Soy un criminal, siempre lo he sido y nada a cambiado, después de 20 años en Gotham, la mayoría de la gente y los policías aun me ven como una amenaza.

Nunca se puede gritar lo suficientemente fuerte en nombre de la libertad.

Esta ciudad nunca se dio cuenta de lo que he hecho por ella, en serio nunca han abierto los ojos, siempre los he salvado de los criminales y cualquier otra cosa, y aun así me siguen persiguiendo como el mas peligroso de los criminales.

Y de la manera mas terrorífica posible, el callejón tomo una gran oscuridad, hasta el punto donde no podía ver mas allá enfrente de mis narices, el viento comenzó a soplar mas fuerte y producía un escalofriante ruido, en el cual podía escuchar susurros.

-¡Hazlo!.

-¡Mátalos!

Reconocía es voz, yo sabia quien era.

Me levante lentamente.

Mire a mi alrededor para descubrir donde se ocultaba, pero solo podía escuchar risas y mas risas, estaba a punto de volverme loco.

Cuando regrese mi vista, ahí estaba el, con su gran sonrisa.

Joker.

El estaba delante de mi, casi como una pesadilla y no hacia nada mas que reírse.

Su espantosa sonrisa llena de dientes podridos. su pálida piel y asquerosa piel, su cabello verde muy similar al de ese tal Leto, tan alto y delgado.

No podía creerlo, el estaba muerto desde hace años, ¿Comó el puede estar aqui conmigo ahora, en este tiempo?

\- ¡Ya has perdido suficiente!, ¿Nunca te rindes, verdad?.

No vas a aprender la lección hasta que de verdad de quedes sin nada porque luchar, porque levantarte todas las mañanas, ni siquiera lo haces por la gente de Gotham, entiéndelo, ya has perdido a todos, no tienes a nadie, o dime ¿Cuantos familiares mas planeas perder?. Pero grábate esto bien: Yo estaré siempre ahí, podre estar muerto, pero yo estaré en lo mas profundo y olvidado de tu cabeza, y te recordare lo miserable que siempre has sido, y lo que seras, créeme que ni a la ciudad, ni a tu familia y ni siquiera a esa gatita compañera tuya le va a importar si un día ya no estas, nunca le has importado a nadie, y cuando nadie tenga ya la mínima idea de lo que fuiste algún día, cuando todos te hayan olvidado, yo estaré acabando con tu cordura, matándote por dentro.

En ese momento dio una de las risas mas terroríficas y largas que jamas haya dado, y desapareció frente a mi, como si fuera solo humo.

El gano, me hizo rendirme, me hizo igual a el.

No soporto mas.

¿De verdad vale la pena todo el sacrificio?

 **V**

Sigo mi camino, y mi objetivo.

Creo que ya nada puede detenerme, no mas obstáculos.

Ya he decidido.

Y no seré cegado más.

Acelero mi paso aun más, puedo sentir la brisa en toda mi cara, y de verdad nunca me había sentido tan vivo, tan nervioso y asustado, realmente aterrorizado de llegar a este punto, al punto de ya conocer mi futuro, esta vida que escogí.

Y es aquí donde de verdad me doy cuenta de quien fue el verdadero asesino de mis padres.

Risas en mi cabeza.

Todo este tiempo solo estuve engañado, mas ciego que nadie, tratando de buscar a una persona totalmente desconocida, de buscar respuestas en todos lados, y tratar de buscar una razón por la que fueron asesinados. y la verdad siempre la tuve yo, por eso no recuerdo como llegue aquí, ahora todo esta claro.

Intensas risas en mi cabeza.

No puedo ignorar las risas.

Puedo tomar la pistola y ponerme un tiro en medio de las cejas, tanta es la ansiedad que tengo. Me tiemblan las manos y los escalofríos me consumen.

Y he decidido, esta ciudad me vio crecer y merece ser protegida, merece todo el sacrificio.

Mas risas.

Reviso mi reloj. Cuatro minutos

Las risas y el frió me consumen.

Tres minutos.

Camino y solo dejo atrás de mi tanta oscuridad, sangre y melancolía, mi corazón nunca había latido tan rápido, siento cada gota de sangre que bombea mi corazon, siento como entra aire a mis pulmones, siento un hueco enorme en mi estomago y me siento debil, puedo escuchar claramente cada ruido alrededor, las personas hablando, los autos a unas cuantas calles, el ruido de mis zapatos al caminar, mis huesos y músculos al flexionarse y también escucho las manecillas del reloj.

Dos minutos.

Las risas se transforman en carcajadas, quede sordopor un instante y no he escucho nada mas que sean las risas, y solo eso.

Un minuto.

Saco el revolver. Lo reviso, tres balas, cierro el tambor, volteo al frente y las risas cesaron.

Ahí estaban, dos adultos y un niño, un padre, una madre y un hijo.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

La hora llego: 10:47

Lloro sin poder controlarme, respiro hondo y dejo atrás cualquier otro sentimiento.

Apunto el arma directamente en medio de los ojos del padre.

-¿Usted cree que la muerte sea para siempre?.


End file.
